My Angel or My Death Sentence
by Pillbuggyandfriends
Summary: My name is Halina Miller and I am hoplessly in love with Jerome Clarke. Did I mention I am Handicapped? My leg is gone from the knee down. OC Contest inside.
1. House of Beginnings and House of Love

**My Angel or My Death Sentence**

**I don't own Allstar Weekend or House of Anubis. If I did Joy would not exist. **

**If you want to be a character fill out this form:**

**Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Relationship:**

**Friends:**

**House:(Hathor, Horus)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

* * *

><p>My name is Halina Miller and I am <em>hopelessly <em>in love with Jerome Clarke. When I met him he was **arrogant, rude, annoying. **But as I got to know him my brain started to function to where I needed to see him every morning. I live in the Osiris house which is the closest to the Anubis house, about maybe 3 minutes away. There is the Horus house and the Hathor house. People in other houses usually never speak, because your house is your class. I have Ariel, Gina, Allie, Mike, Alex, Charlie, and Daniel in my house. Gina is the girly make-up obssessed chick. Ariel is the study-all-day-and-night kind of girl. Allie is the gothic-lace-harsh-black-eyeliner-and-crazy-dyed-hair girl. Mike is the sports jock who dates the "'Babes" as he puts it. He's American so not surpising. **(A/N:Not being offensive to Americans, I am American, just a British girl view). **Alex is the musical one. Charlie is the shy, nerdy, quirky cute kinda guy. Daniel is the crazy one who would jump on the table and do 70's dance moves for a cupcake.

And I am the stupid, would-take-a-bullet-for-a-friend girl. I tell you I fall for a guy faster than the a bunch of children running to thier mums for a quick buck to go the cinema. I know alot of things about Jerome, his favorite colors green, his sisters beautiful, he has his mothers eyes, his dad's nose, he can play guitar, he is so oblivious to how I like him, he has a soft side for me when I cry(and trust me I probably could have filled a lake with all the tears I have cried in the past two years), his parents told him to "rot" here, I know her calls his sister "Poopy", I know his dad is not a good guy, I know he has a chipped tooth on the right upper side of him mouth, I know he likes to prank, **alot.**

Once we played a prank where he threw me in a lake behind the Hathor house and it was so clean they could see the bottom. We tainted it with red food coloring that was supposed to look like blood. Everyone thought I was dead and they almost called an anbulance. That was the day I realized I liked him. The day we had to set up the set for Nina's play, he "accidentially" spilled blue paint all over my new _red_ jeans. I can ramble on and on about how many _incidents_ we have had. I know alot of people talk about _Jara_ but he has confirmed he does not like her _anymore_. I got him to say it a month ago. But they never got together, and I had gotten so close to kissing him once. We were outside in the feilds and we were walking and playing music. We had turned on _Teenage Hearts by Allstar Weekend _and I tripped on a root and he caught me, our eyes met for a split second and we both fell down. I can't forget that day, mostly becuase it was yesterday. I think it's because it live in the past and it's killing me when I do that **(A/N: That is actually a problem I have, any help?).**

It's time for school, Ariel and I walk to the school and we purposely pass the Anubis house because this is when Alfie and Jerome levae. It's funny how Ariel is gothic and stuff but likes such an innocent, funny guy. Ariel is trying to tell me she doesn't but the way they look at each other says otherwise. We have French together and then History together. I love how every other day Mike is dating another girl. Ariel and I are best friends, crazy right? We both like opposite favorites except when it comes to candy, bugs, and ice cream flavors. We both _hate _frozen yogurt though.

Ariel has brown hair and green eyes, she acts mean but she's really nice. I am not the sharpest knife in the drawer or the prettiest one. I think people only pity me. I can't stand how no one ever takes me seriously. The only person who takes me seriously is Ariel. I have dark hair often mistakenfor black, and black eyes, and no not the bruise you get around your eyes. It was a noticable brown in grade 4 but now it's too dark to notice the brown. I have tan skin and I can't stand people who have fake tans that make them orange, it's weird.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Anna got a spray tan and now she's orange!"

"Woah, we gotta se- Ariel, it's your boyfriend!"

Jerome and Alfie were walking down the steps of the Anubis house and they started to look at us and whisper, seeing that we had to do the same.

"What do you think they're whispering about?" I ask

"Maybe you and me, or how we're whispering about them"

"True"

"They're walking over"

We decided to stop talking and walk towards them too. We do this a lot. It was almost a routine. Did I mention I am handicapped? My left leg, from the knee up is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter of many! <strong>


	2. House of Flames and House of Biographies

**My Angel or My Death Sentence**

* * *

><p>Let me explain myself a bit. My leg is gone from when I was eight.<p>

Flames burned at my skin, singeing the tips of my hair and my red basketball shorts. I was crawling on the ground like I was told to do when I was in primary school. I had my teddy bear inside my shirt. A flame had caught my leg. It burned with a pain I still cannot forget today. Another thing I learned in primary school was to stop, drop, and roll. That's what I did. I had gotten to the back door and watched in horror as my home was burned. I had reunited with my mum and dad and they clutched close to them. I could hear my heartbeat.  
>Thump Thump.<br>I shivered in the winter wind and covered my face from the approaching flames. I could hear the loud sirens from afar and I could see the lights. One red one white. More and more. The louder sirens. They took me from my parents into a ambulance. I remember the face the woman had when she saw my leg. She had to carry me. I had heard the burns were so severe the cut off my leg. I lived without a leg a mechanical leg for three years. We just didn't have enough money for it. But I ended up with one. I guess people pity me for my leg, when I went to the mall in America for a vacation and to meet my friend Olivia, who is American, someone saw me and offered to buy me one. His name was Stephen West. I had never met the man but he did give me something that is amazing. A high-tech mechanical leg. Specially made. It cost like, a hundred thousand US dollars. That was a special moment in my life.  
>There was a time where I almost committed suicide. I believe it's illegal to attempt but. I. Tried.[AN: It's not a good idea:D] I dove in and my leg pulled me down. It's quite heavy. I don't remember much from that night. I do remember sneaking out at exactly two. It was quite dark and there is this very deep lake, around 5 meters (around 16 ft) deep. The lake is very clear, so people would know I died. I remember seeing this shadow, I believe it was Jerome because of the hair. The way it parts funny. As soon as I saw it approaching I threw myself in. I remember the slam of my bak against the water. I remember the moon and stars. The pretty kaleidoscope-looking thing you see before you faint. When I woke up a long time later, I saw a shadow over me. The same part in the hair. The cologne. Yep. Did you guess it? It was Daniel! No, just kidding, it was Jerome. He said that he had jumped in. I have no clue if he did or not, but I see him as a hero. He told everyone that I tripped and fell into the lake, so I wouldn't get sent to jail or rehab. I'm not too crazy. But when someone called Ariel and I 'crazy' we said "What was your first clue?". Sorry, off subject. I have gone to this school for a while, maybe around two years. I love the people here and wouldn't transfer unless I graduated. But lately, as my grades get lower, I feel more suicidal. Maybe it's the leg. Maybe it's my 'Teenage Horomones' as the guidance counselor says. Or maybe I'm stupid. I personally think it's the last one.  
>So now here I am, whispering to my best friend Ariel, and smiling at boys. Is that all we teenagers do? There has to be more to it.<br>I feel a blush on my cheeks as Jerome and Alfie point at us.  
>"Hey, guys" We said<br>"Hey" They said  
>"Were you actually sick? Or did you have 'TrudyIFeelSick-Fluenza'?" Ariel asks Alfie<br>"I think the second one" Jerome cuts in  
>I giggle and we walk to the school building. It's very perfect.<br>I take out the key to my locker and stick it in the lock. I take out my French book and a notebook. I close it to be shocked by a creeper[not minecraft].  
>"Bonjour monsieur Clarke, monsieur Lewis" I smiled<p>

"Bonjour madamemoiselle Miller, madamemoiselle Bristow" He said

"Shall we walk you lovely ladies to your class?" Alfie said

I laughed. Ariel nodded and we started to walk.

"Did you straighten your hair today Jerome?" Ariel laughed

"…no…" He said, slightly blushing

I touched his cheek, feeling them warm.

"Stop!" He said, smacking my hand away

I frowned, but it quickly broke into a laugh, it caused us all to laugh.

"I had a gerbil when I was eight but I let it run on the wheel and it flew off and hit the wall"

"Was it okay?" I smile and laugh

"No, it died"

We started to laugh.

"Why is this funny?" Alfie chocked out, through the laughter

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the second chapter. Review even if you hated it. I enjoy feedback, and hearing the ding on my iPhone, saying I got a new email. **


	3. House of Moods and House of Mud

**My angel or my Death Sentence,**

**I got a bit out of order and I waited a long time but I decided to change the story a bit, the original 3rd chapter will eventually be up, review and give me a British slang word you want to see me use!**

* * *

><p>"Stop being so <strong>arrogant<strong>!" I shouted,

Jerome was in one of those **bad moods**, he likes to yell when he's in a mood such as this one. I think this time a teacher took his phone when he tried to call someone. Now he has to pay 16 pounds for his phone back, crazy right? That's way too much,

"You stop being so annoying! You're always so happy! You need to chill out!"

"This is why we don't always get along!"

I smacked him in the back or the head. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away, I had enough, I kicked him in the lower back and pushed him into the mud.

"This is my only blazer! Now I'll get detention because I have mud on it"

"Oh please, we have detention every week,"

"Whatever"

"Being friends with you is watching an American call chips, fries!"

"I'm not that horrible!"

"Would you like to bet on it?"

"What is it this time?"

"Nothing that won't empty your pockets"

I held out my hand, ready to shake on it. He took it, smirking as he did so.

I suspected nothing, but was right away pushed into the mud.

"You're not getting away without a fight" I grabbed his shand and pulled him into the mud.

First thing to mess up was his hair. I snickered. I grabbed a glob of mud and threw it at him.

_Bullseye!_

Direct hit! He narrowed his eyes and lunged at me. Ha! Missed me!

I got up and started to dart away from the area. He ran after me, arms out, determined to get his revenge. I suck at running so he eventually got his revenge.

"Come on! Give me a hug!" He yelled

"No!" I screamed

He got me.

"Take a hike, pretty boy,"

"Ha, nice one" He smiled sarcastically

He couldnt stop smiling considering now we were _both_ covered in mud. Head to toe. I couldn't help but laugh too. We looked so stupid.

"Who are you two?" Victor called, spotting us in the clearing

"Run!" We look at eachother and decided to dart in both directions

_Dang, for an old dude he sure is fast._ I thought to myself

I slammed into someone.

"Frick, Jerome!" I veggie-cursed

"You both have detention on Friday, showers, both of you" Victor said, pushing us in the direction of the Anubis House.

"I don't have any clothes in the Anubis house!" I protested

"I will have your house mother bring some over, what house do you live in?"

"Osiris"

He pushed us into the house and Jane, my house mother gave me a fresh set of clothes.

I ran up the stair case and Jerome darted down the hall. I washed off, my hair, my body, my face, everywhere. I bet Jerome and I left a trail of mud everywhere. All the girls did was watch from the common room. I turned off the shower and slipped on my clothes. I draped the towel over my shoulders and decided to leave my shoes muddy, I would walk barefoot to the Osiris house. I grabbed my shoes by the heels and walked down the stairs. I looked for my shoes but finally remembered Jane took my shoes back.

I hear a laugh come from behind me. I whip my head around to find the one. the only, Jerome Clarke. That vain jerk.

His hair was wet and he was buttoning up his shirt. It was a bit awkward but quickly passed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Third chapter done! Sweet like pancakes**


	4. House of the Mark and House of the Sick

"Jerome Clarke! Did you really just do that?"

"No... it was the elves"

"Elves! Jerome Clarke what did you do?"

"I may have put deep purple hair dye in Nina's shampoo bottle..."

"_Jerome Clarke! I am going to kill you!"_

"I thought you liked purple!"

"Not on my head!"

I shook my hair dry. It was completely purple. I groaned. This wasn't supposed to happen to me! It was for Nina!

"Sowwy" He said fake pouting

I rolled my eyes and turned around. He put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled but tried to stay mad. I kind of liked it. He was cute when he felt guilty. I'm not gonna lie.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Not until my hair is **naturally** black again."

"Please?"

"Since when were you the begging type?"

"Since you became mad at me?"

I ruffled his hair.

"I feel better now!" I smiled before running to my lessons

"Hey!"

I felt bad and ran back. I sighed and smiled.

"Sowwy?" I smiled

"Forgiven" He said. I opened his locker and got out his books for him. I had French with Mrs. Andrews and Jerome had History.

I handed him his books and smiled slightly.

I was now two seconds late for class. Class was all the way across the school building, but I'd do it for Jerome. He's gonna kill me. Figuratively, though. I really care for him but he is lowering my grades since I started helping him with his homework, I stopped doing mine, when I help him study for his tests, I can't remember what happened, when I started becoming friends with him, I can't stop thinking about him. Isn't that called lust or something? I never thought I would fall for such an arrogant guy. But he can be so sweet but so annoying.

Gosh. I had an idea. I went to the bathroom and turned my laptop on. I waited for it to heat up. When it did I put the bottom of the laptop next to my face. It burned and made my cheeks red. I threw some water up my nose to make me sound congested.

I smiled and went back to the house. Jane let me stay in bed and I was excused from chores. I closed my eyes and

_BANG_

"Whoever's at the door go take a hike" I grumbled

"That's not a nice way to speak with your worried friend, Lina" Jerome spoke with a light voice

I saw him sit at the foot of my bed and I felt him touch my still warm cheeks. I sneezed. Dang karma.

"Get some rest," He said still sitting there

"Are you just gonna sit here? Are you gonna murder me in my sleep?"

"Yes!" He smiled sarcastically "I'll just be here to always make sure you're okay"

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. He was now sitting on the floor right beside my bed.

"_Halina," a voice said_

"_Child, you need to come towards me" The voice repeated_

"_Who are you?" I screamed_

"_Time will reveal itself, child" _

_She held out her hand to me. Two transfers sat on her palms. They looked like Anubis. They glowed. Blue. _

"_Get my book child"_

"_What is the book?"_

"_As I said, time will reveal itself"_

"_Tell me who you are!"_

_She grabbed my neck_

"Noooo!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed

It had been two hours since I fell asleep. Jerome had books spread out on the floor. He looked up from his books.

"What's wrong?" He looked really worried, as if he had had the same dream before

"There was this ghost-lady, she told me to get her book, then… then… she grabbed my neck, she had like transfers on her hand."

He looked on my neck, when he looked up he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

He picked up his mobile and called someone. I think maybe two people. A girl and a boy came rushing in. They were both breathing heavy and both looked scared out of their wits.

"She has **what** on her neck?" The girl spoke as if she was spooked

"Tell us **exactly** what happened in your dream" The boy with brown hair made me feel as if this had happened to him

"Well, there was this lady voice, she told me to come close, I asked who she was then she says 'Time will reveal itself", she showed me her hands, they had what looked Anubis transfers, then she told me to get her book, and then she grabbed my neck." I felt tears come into my eyes.

Jerome sat next to me, speechless.

The boy, whose name was apparently Fabian and the girl whose name was Nina, looked at my neck. The transfer glowed blue before ceasing to glow.

The two looked at each other speechless.

"This ones blue"

"Ours were red"

"Do we let her in Sibuna?"

"No, she doesn't live in the house"

"So what do we do? She has the curse?"

"What's the curse?" I ask nervous

"You'll be fine, Lina" Jerome said

"**What's the curse?"** I say scared

"It means if you don't do what this ghost thing says, you forfeit your life" Fabian said

I start to cry out of fear.

"We have the mark too, Lina" Jerome said, rolling up his pant sleeve showing me the mark

Nina and Fabian raised their sleeves, revealing the same mark. I sighed.

"We can help you through this" Nina said

"Are you two dating?" I asked Nina and Fabian, tilting my head

"No," Fabian said, seeming sad

"Well you should, you two are way too cute with each other"

"You should date …" Fabian started

"Lina, go to sleep," Jerome said quite loudly, covering up what Fabian said

"Yeah, you two look cute together" Nina said


	5. House of Grapes and House of Detention

**My Angel or My Death Sentence Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Cursed? Cursed? I wondered pacing around my room. Why me? But yet, why not me? What is accomplished my telling me if I don't find this bloody book, I'll die? I have to get my mind off this.<p>

I walked over to the clearing and sat against a tree. I pulled out a notebook and began to doodle. I drew a cartoon Jerome, with his hair and everything. I drew the mark of Anubis sitting on my neck and I drew a cartoon pony, just because I was bored.

"Doodling, huh?" An American voice creeped behind me

"Oh Gosh!" I exclaimed "Who the bloody heck are you?"

"Eddie and what is with you Brits using the word bloody?"

"I don't know, don't you have like some girls to hit on or whatever?"

"Yes, I do"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's that on your neck? Vampire bite? Jerome a bit too frisky?"

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. I had to cover my face, because I was blushing.

"We aren't going out!" I smiled

"You say that but you know you want to"

"Please, idiot"

"Oh, you know you love him," He joked

"I do not!"

I walked away. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me.

"I'm going to tell him right now. Oh! There he is!" He waved his hands while yelling "Jerome!"

I had to cover his mouth with my hand and repeatedly hit him on the back of the head.

"You have no authority to do that!"

"And now, a stupid American player has the authority to call the guy I like and tell him I do?" I rolled my eyes "Crap-"

"Ha! You admitted it! You like him! Oh here he comes now!"

"Hey, Lina" He said

"Jerome," I smiled

"Can I have a grape?"

"Yeah sure,"

He opened his mouth and I threw a grape in.

"Yes! Score!"

"I'm gonna go," Eddie said

"Later"

I decided to climb the tree, Jerome following me.

"Stalker much?" I laughed

"Yes, actually" We both stopped on the bigger branches "Grape me"

"That sounds dirty," I laughed

But I put a grape in his mouth, just barley missing his tongue. We tried from farther, throwing upwards, down, and from across the tree.

"Ha! That's nine in a row"

"Clarke, Miller! That's a detention! No climbing trees!" Mr. Sweete yelled

"Not in the handbook!"

"No horseplay!"

"Dangit"

We both started to climb down.

"Already had a detention," Jerome laughed

"I know, me too"

**Detention 3:00-5:00 Time 3:18**

Me and Jerome were tossing a paper ball around. Mr. Sweete had gone to do whatever he does. Maybe he found the chickens I let roam the school.

_Cluck Cluck_

Jerome pointed at me and mouthed _You?_

I nodded. We had to hold back the laugh the _Cluck Cluck _noise went off like a constant cell phone.

"Oh my gosh, do you have your iPhone?"

"Yes!" He pulled it out, in it's glory, the iPhone 4s and we ran out to the hallway.

"Chickens!" Mr. Sweete yelled, chasing them down the hallway

We filmed all of it. I peered over Jerome's shoulder as we uploaded it to YouTube.

We couldn't stop laughing. Each time Mr. Sweete fell down we laughed harder.

"Chickens!" We mocked falling back in our chairs

"That's it! You two will shine the boy's shoes" Mr. Sweete said as he burst in the room

**Night **

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and went to bed. Ariel was off with Alfie again. All she says is Alfie, Alfie, Alfie. I love her, but all she talks about right now is how much she likes Alfie. Why can't she like Eddie or Charlie or Alex? I felt dizzy so I went into the bathroom. Obviously, I threw up. I was walking back into my room when I fainted. I woke up in my bed, Charlie hovering over me.

"Charlie? What happened?"

"You seem to have fainted. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. Better get to bed, it's ten thirty"

"Okay, bye"

"Good Night"

"G'night" He waved before closing the door

I almost instanly fell asleep

_"Child of Isis, you will get me the book"_

_The woman appeared again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Cliffhanger! Hahaha:) Please review_**


End file.
